


Experimentation

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, HisoLeoIllu, Illuleo, M/M, Mild Language, Missionary Position, Multi, PWP, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Threesome relationship but only two members present, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Illumi's learned something from Hisoka, and Leorio's not sure if he likes it or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmaraSessh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! Expect a few things from me in a short amount of time! I found some found things while browsing around on my Tumblr, but I also just submitted my piece for the HXH Christmas exchange, so I will be posting that once they have it posted on their account! This fic was requested by the lovely amara-inutaisho on Tumblr or AmaraSessh on here! She had wanted some Illuleo with a daddy kink~. I do love me some daddy kink, so you should expect a lot more content like this from me! This piece is a few months old. I wrote it over the summer, but I can still see how much my writing has improved over the past few months. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

Leorio had to admit that having two ridiculously hot, psychotic boyfriends wasn’t that bad. After that first passionate night the three of them had shared, he had been hooked. The great sex wasn’t entirely to blame either. Both Hisoka and Illumi could be charming company as long as they behaved around each other. He had kicked both of them out of his room on several occasions because one of them had said something, usually Hisoka, that pissed the other off so much that they began oozing bloodlust. What was worse was that Hisoka typically encouraged this type of outburst from Illumi to see if the assassin would fight him. The first time it had had happened he had feared for his life, but as soon as he told them both to get out before they destroyed his dorm, they both had turned to him with equally hurt expressions; Hisoka pouting while Illumi’s irises seemed to swirl with panic. He had gone through with his threat, and from then on they kept their bickering to a minimum though they still had their moments.

Nothing much had really changed. Hisoka still gave him cards inscribed with erotic pleas and Illumi still bought him expensive chocolate even though he told the man to cut back some or else he would start to gain some weight. On weekdays, Hisoka and Illumi had devised some sort of schedule so that Hisoka would walk with Leorio to class one day, Illumi another, and both of them on others. Most nights either one of them or both of them stopped by. If he had homework to do, they left him to it which he was thankful for. They understood how much school meant to him and how badly he needed to succeed. Sometimes Hisoka would cook for him especially when he had had a tiresome day or simply hadn’t had time to eat a decent meal. Illumi tried cooking once, but Hisoka arrived just before they had a chance to eat anything. The magician made said assassin throw the entire dish away, not even letting Leorio near it. It had looked quite appetizing, but Hisoka insisted that Illumi had done something to it, and he wasn’t taking that chance. Some of these nights were accompanied with sex either with both of them or one of them; there was even that one time Hisoka had asked to just watch him and Illumi. For the most part, they fucked when Leorio knew he didn’t have anything major planned for the next day, but sometimes they got caught up in the throes of passion and things happened.

All in all, his university life had improved thanks to their newfound relationship.  

Today had been Illumi’s day it seemed. The man had walked him to class, and was there to greet him when he got home. He had finished up his homework which hadn’t been that much, and walked out to the living area expecting to see the jester there as well, but it was still just Illumi. He rose a brow at the assassin sitting placidly on his couch.

“Where’s Hisoka?”

“He could not make it today, but I will happily satisfy all your needs,” Illumi had told him with a blank expression on his face.

Leorio had blushed at the implications of Illumi’s sentence. He had then prepared himself a TV dinner seeing as Hisoka had explicitly banned Illumi from cooking anything after the past incident. He hadn’t been all that hungry anyways, full from indulging in the buffet at the cafe, and then grabbing a few free doughnuts in the quad. Once he had fixed his dinner, he had sat down next to Illumi, turning on some movie that he couldn’t even remember the name of. He had eaten in silence; Illumi wasn’t much of a conversationalist. After finishing, he had set his tray aside, leaning against the other’s shoulder as the movie continued. The assassin’s own head had fallen down on top of his own with a bonk, and he had winced at the pain, but stayed curled against Illumi no less.

Somewhere along the way, he had found himself involved in a needy make-out session, Illumi’s hands roaming up and down his back. He blamed the boring movie they had been watching. Things had quickly escalated from there, he remembered climbing into the assassin’s lap and grinding down on him, and that’s how he had ended up on his bed nude as Illumi finally took his entire cock into his mouth, a single lube doused finger prodding at his entrance.

He was laying on his back in the center of the bed, legs pulled up and back over his chest, bent at the knee to expose his ass to the other. Illumi was laying down on his stomach with his head settled in between his legs. He let out a gasp as the assassin began to bob his head slowly up and down, tongue digging into his slit when he came up to his head. He was grasping at the bed sheets, legs trembling with exertion. Illumi pushed his first digit into Leorio, wiggling it slightly until it was all the way in. Illumi’s knuckle touched his hole, making him mewl at the sensation of being filled. Illumi let it sit there as he continued to work his member. He brought his other hand up to fondle Leorio’s balls, cupping them in his hand. Then, the assassin swallowed Leorio whole once more, and his legs reflexively kicked out as that moist, tight cavern engulfed him. Illumi kept his dick in his throat, now only lightly bobbing. The finger inside of him began to move in perfect harmony with Illumi’s mouth. He writhed on the bed, jaw locking to prevent him from squirming too much.

Illumi’s finger pushed in as far as it would go, and then he shook it, pressing deeply into Leorio’s walls. He groaned at the exquisite feeling, tugging the sheets up. He felt Illumi pull his finger out gently, going out of his way to rub against his walls. Once only his fingertip was inside him, Illumi plunged back in all the way to the knuckle. At the same time, Illumi sucked hard on his throbbing length, forcing a carnal scream from Leorio’s lungs. He felt rather than heard Illumi say something around his member, the vibrations causing his hips to twitch up, going even further down the assassin’s throat. He keened at the feeling before Illumi released his dick from his mouth, a thin strand of saliva still connecting Illumi’s mouth to his head. He gazes down into Illumi’s dull eyes, seeing the hidden gleam in their depths. He moans as the other stares at him while still pushing his finger in him.

Illumi breaks the eye contact when his first finger pulls out only to be followed back in by a second one. Leorio strains to keep his legs up as Illumi’s slender fingers stretch his hole. He bites his lip at the rush of pain brought on by the second finger, but he stays relaxed, knowing it will be pleasureable soon. Instead of taking him completely back into his mouth, Illumi laps at his head, little tongue sticking out like a cat’s. His erection pulses at the sight, momentarily forgetting about the burning of his muscles. As soon as the other’s fingers are past that first ring of muscles it’s smooth sailing. Illumi repeats what he did with his first finger, keeping both of them still for a second before beginning his assault. The assassin’s mouth has once again left his length in favor of nipping at his thighs. Illumi’s teeth grazing his sensitive flesh sends him over the edge. He can no longer keep his legs up, and they come smacking down onto the bed. He bends them, keeping them spread as to not squish Illumi’s head.

A harsh bite to his left thigh has him yelping, mind focused entirely on that instead of the fingers twisting in him. The other keeps his skin between his teeth, pinching it as he tries to find Leorio’s prostate. His fingers are pushing up against Leorio’s wall, so he angles his fingers down, ramming them in as far as they’ll go. Illumi nudges it, and immediately lets go of Leorio’s skin, not wanting to hurt the man. He licks the bruise in apology, and then shoves his digits into the doctor’s bundle of nerves. He hears Leorio’s choked cry and watches as the man’s head is thrown back, mouth agape because he’s so overcome with bliss. Illumi sucks on the hickey he left on Leorio’s thigh while pumping his fingers a little faster into the fidgeting man below him. For now, the assassin has decided to leave Leorio’s erection be since the tip is red with need. If Illumi did much more, Leorio might cum, and that’s not what he wants just yet. He shoves his fingers in to hit the other’s prostate before pushing his fingers apart inside Leorio. Illumi uses his other hand to knead the man’s supple skin.

As Illumi caressing his thighs, he feels himself burning. There’s a sheen of sweat covering him, and his hips are jerking up thanks to his neglected member. The other’s methodical scissoring is teasing him, stroking his insides playfully, not giving him the feeling he wants. He hears himself whimper as he lazily thrusts down onto Illumi’s fingers. He’s eager for what’s to come, Illumi’s fondling becoming maddening. A scorching fire blazes within his gut desperately needing to be put out. He can feel his climax, and Illumi hasn’t even entered him yet.

“Illu,” he whines, toes curling on the bed. He sits up a bit to look down to meet those emotionless pupils, and he feels his cheeks turning red. He swallows around the lump in his throat. “Illu, please…”

The man does not stop his ministrations, but lets out a drawn out hum. Then, he lays his head down on Leorio’s pillowy thigh, nuzzling his face into it. Leorio croaks as he flops back down onto the bed, grinding down onto those enticing fingers even harder. Illumi keeps humming as if lost in thought, yet the assassin’s fingers are ploughing into him. Wanton moans grace his lips, the raging flames in his stomach kindling. A gasp escapes him as the fingers inside him stop all together, Illumi’s hum finally drawing to an end. He wiggles his hips violently attempting to get Illumi’s fingers to budge, but they simply won’t.  

Illumi’s head pops up into his vision. He tilts his head to the side, ear almost touching his shoulder, black hair cascading down. “Is this what you want, Daddy?”

Any thought he had fades away. His movements freeze, and suddenly the fire in his stomach can wait. What the hell had Illumi just called him? He raises a brow at the other, still too out of breath to say anything. Illumi’s head straightens back and he places his free hand on the doctor’s chest to help pull himself up. The fingers inside him jiggle from the other’s movement and he takes a sharp breath, his blood boiling. The man’s silky, jet-black hair falls onto his chest, tickling him slightly. Illumi stares down at him for a moment, and he stares back albeit with a flushed face.

“Do you like that, Daddy?”

There! There it is again! What the hell?! He goes to say something,  _ anything _ , but the words are caught in his throat. He feels his erection throb, heart beat pounding in his head. He gazes into those vacant eyes and shivers. The way Illumi had said it was so arousing, and he loathed to admit it. He would never say this aloud, but the assassin was very child-like with his wide eyes and slow demeanor. And when he said that  _ word _ , his voice seemed to get a bit higher, cuter,  _ sweeter _ . So here he was, conflicted about what to do in this predicament. Should he question the other’s behavior especially since wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? Shouldn’t he be calling Illumi “Daddy”? His cock pulses at the thought. Or should he tell the other to keep going?

All he does is take another breath, this one slow and airy. Illumi crawls forward, hot breath ghosting over his face. A shudder racks his body, and before he knows what’s happening, Illumi has sealed their lips. His plump lips squish against Illumi’s own thin ones as they smack together. The assassin’s sordid tongue licks a line across his lips, asking for entrance, which Leorio readily gives him. The kiss becomes fiery, sparking another small flame in the doctor. Illumi’s sopping tongue massages his mouth, sucking occasionally. The moans Leorio’s making are consumed by the man above him. The fingers shoved inside of him have yet to move, and he can feel the fire in his gut igniting from the vehement way their mouths are meshing. He whimpers into Illumi’s mouth, beginning to scoot himself onto those thin digits when Illumi’s hand on his chest stops him, pushing down hard enough to hold him, but not hurt him. He whines, a bit surprised at his own actions, however, the flames in his stomach are burning him from the inside. He needs to feel the other’s cool touch, feel those fingers working in him, feel that long, curved dick, just  _ feel  _ Illumi.

He’s still being feverishly kissed by the other, and he’s running out of oxygen. He lets out another low whine as Illumi opens his eyes wide through their kiss. His own eyes are squinted open, trying to urge the other to use his fingers. He notices his vision becoming blurry when out of nowhere Illumi sticks a third finger inside. He hadn’t even felt it poking at his stuffed entrance, too concentrated on Illumi’s words and other digits. Illumi pulls away from their kiss first, lips smacking, as Leorio inhales sharply. He blinks the fog out of his vision when he realizes he’s actually crying, warm tears sliding down his cheeks. He takes a shaky breath, feeling the savory stretch of his muscles as Illumi forces his third finger in. It takes its place beside the other two, filling him deliciously, but it’s still not enough to soothe his hunger.

A sob escapes him, searing his throat. “Illu! Illu, I’m begging you!” He yells out, but his begging falls on deaf ears.

Illumi’s mouth trails down his jaw, biting his way down his throat right over his jugular. Those tantalizing lips continue down their path to his chest before encompassing one of his nipples. He chokes as the assassin’s teeth squeeze the quickly hardening nub. The fingers inside of him finally begin to stir within, gradually bumping his walls. His head thrashes on the bed at the deliberate slow pace Illumi is going at. He needs the man right now, and while his rational side tells him that he needs to be properly prepared first, he really could care less at the moment. His legs strain, muscles tensing, as Illumi’s free hand pinches his other nipple. He feels the other’s fingertips brush his prostate, and he wails desperate for Illumi’s touch. Thin tears roll down his face, but his lover doesn’t seem to care as he continues the onslaught to his chest. Then, Illumi picks up the pace, his fingers now driving into his sweet spot. The heels of his feet dig into the mattress as a drop of precum forms on his head.

It’s hard to breathe, each intake of air like a stabbing pain to his chest. He feels jittery and overwhelmed wanting nothing more than for Illumi to ram his hard dick into him. Sucking in a breath that sounds like a sob, he unclasps one hand from the bed to clutch onto some of the assassin’s luxurious hair. He yanks on it, trying to tell the other to stop, to just shove it in already. Illumi releases his nipple with a pop, his hand detangling from the man’s hair. Illumi gazes up at him with his tongue still sticking out. Once again he tilts his head to the side, but he does not ask a question. He can see the tears streaming down the doctor’s face, the red hue on his cheeks, and he can feel the heavy erection pressing into his stomach. Leorio goes to make another plea when Illumi seems to get the message, the fingers within him stretching him before pulling out. He yelps at the loss of contact, shifting his ass. He watches intently as Illumi removes his own shirt, ogling the other’s lanky form. His eyes travel down pale abdominal muscles, stopping at the hem of Illumi’s pants which are the next things to be taken off. Unlike Hisoka, his other lover actually wears underwear, so that’s the final thing he takes off, tossing them to the side with his other clothes. His breath hitches at the sight of the other’s fully erect, dripping cock. Leorio pulls his legs back up to his chest, spreading them out to give his lover an eyeful of his quivering hole.

“Illu,” he whispers huskily, throat sore from crying. He still feels tears prick the corners of his eyes. The fuming inferno in his gut has yet to be quenched, his own member aching.

Illumi braces himself by placing his hands under his lover's knees, helping Leorio maintain such a straining position. He lines his weeping dick up with the other’s stretched entrance, nudging it. A hiccup comes from the man below him, and his eyes bore into the man’s own.

“Are you ready, Daddy?” Illumi says nonchalantly, and the doctor bawls at the title.

“Yes, Illu, yes!” He screams only to be quieted as his hole greedily sucks in the other’s gorgeous cock.

His back bends as Illumi steadily pushes in. He gasps, head rocking back and forth at the delirium he's experiencing. Gently, he clenches his walls feeling Illumi’s smooth shaft and thick head. He wants to keep clenching down until he climaxes, but he can’t do that to his lover. He grips the sheets to try and control himself. Illumi’s bony hips finally meet the underside of his taut thighs, sending shivers throughout his body. With a small thrust, the assassin is fully sheathed inside him, somewhat pressing against his prostate. The tears in his eyes leak out while his heart beats erratically in his chest. His vision is pulsing, the only thing in his sight being Illumi who’s staring down at him with as much joy as those black pupils can convey. Timidly, he pushes himself up, that thick head sliding in just deep enough to drive into his bundle of nerves. A gasp rips itself from his throat, the heels of his feet slamming together. Illumi’s grip on him grows tighter, the only warning he receives before the other pulls out to sink back in. It’s a teasing touch to his almost spent walls. He mewls, some drool slipping down his chin.

“It feels good doesn’t it, Daddy?” Illumi’s monotonous voice fills the silence, and he weeps at the other’s words.

He can't respond, barely able to form a conceivable thought. He’s so filled, so stretched, the other’s long dick so satisfying as it rubbed him deeply. He wasn’t trying to degrade Hisoka, but the magician’s own cock was average sized, not long enough to hit his deepest areas. However, what Hisoka lacked in size he made up for in girth. Each of his lovers had their advantages, and Illumi was using his. The man maneuvered, digging his head into his prostate, an action that made him groan.

“Daddy, are you pleased?” Illumi inquires while pulling himself back out until only the tip was in.

Those big, doe eyes blinked down at him, but the only response he was capable of was a tight nod. It was enough to sate the other as he slammed back in, striking his spot dead center. His elbows sunk into the mattress, lifting his chest up, head thrown back in a silent scream. The next thrust is faster, his entrance trembling around the thick length in him. He rocks his hips up to push back on Illumi’s cock, mouth agape in pleasure. There’s no visible sign of bliss on the other’s face, but he’s used to it by now. He enjoys looking up into the man’s passionless eyes, trying to find the emotion swimming deep within. There’s still a few tears left in him making it difficult to do this, but he keeps his eyes locked with Illumi’s nonetheless. Finally, Illumi pulls out just to snap his hips roughly, thrusting back in all the way. Leorio cries out in surprise, his own erection shaking from the intense thrust. Illumi begins a quick rhythm, drilling mercilessly into the plaint man below. The doctor’s response is to match his moans with Illumi’s thrusts, each one more shrill than the last.

“Should I go faster, Daddy?” Illumi says while their gazes are still locked.

He's unable to speak, still moaning his lungs out. His erection is tight, climax at the back of his mind. Even without a response, Illumi’s thrusts speed up, the filthy sound of slapping skin reverberating off the walls. He gurgles as he feels his back being rubbed against the mattress from Illumi’s brutal fucking. There are dots in his vision, and his chest feels ready to explode from the way his heart is beating so frantically. His moans have morphed into high-pitched intakes of air. His own neglected dick is leaking pre-cum; the tip is an angry red color. Illumi shifts to place one of his legs on the other’s shoulder. A euphoric howl comes from him when Illumi’s cool hand wraps around his excruciatingly hard erection. The flames in his gut are licking his insides as Illumi pounds into him and fists his head at the same time. The rough twisting of his head sends a much needed jolt of pleasure coursing through his veins. He can feel the heat ensnaring his stomach; he's so close.

“Illu! Illu!” He tries to warn, but it's useless. All he can shout is the man’s name which he hopes is enough to get his point across.

The hand still under his knee bends him back even more while Illumi angles himself. The outcome leaves him flailing on the bed as that long length enters him even deeper than before. Stars dance across Illumi’s face as he continues staring up at the man. The assassin’s thrust have become quick and precise as he keeps himself deep inside only pulling out less than halfway. His prostate is being hammered away on while his dick gets the same level of abuse. He lets out a hoarse scream, legs stretching out as he feels his approaching release. Abruptly, Illumi’s hand stops moving on his cock, and he wails at the loss of movement. He blinks to clear his hazy vision, meeting wide, black eyes that he swears have passionate flames in them.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” Illumi states rather apathetically, yet he accompanied it with a harsh jerk to his erection, and that’s all Leorio needs.

The doctor cries out, shooting cum all over his chest and onto Illumi’s chin. He goes lax on the bed, seeing nothing but black for a few seconds. He hears Illumi grunt the only sign that he’s close to cumming too. Leorio rides his high, still feeling Illumi ruthlessly propel into him. His walls have once again clenched down onto the other due to his own climax, but it seems to have no effect on him. Illumi’s thrusts are still accurate through his lust, hitting his damaged prostate eagerly. His vision returns to him, but his legs are paralyzed. He swallows the spit in his mouth, hands fisting the sheets of the bed, bracing himself for Illumi’s release. Then, without warning, Illumi fills him with his own load, shaking as he shallowly thrusts in and out. He shudders at the sensation, only having done bareback with Illumi once before.

Leorio huffs as his one leg slips off his lover’s shoulder onto the bed. He's exhausted, and all he wants to do now is sleep. He’s pretty sure something important is happening tomorrow, but it hurts to think right now. He lets it slips from his mind as he glances at the clock on his nightstand. He's grateful it’s only 11:23 PM; a perfect time to go to sleep. He turns his attention back to Illumi to see his cum dripping off the other’s chin. His face blushes pink in shame. Carefully, Illumi pulls out of him, and he grimaces as cum begins to slide out of him. It’s a nasty feeling, but he's too lazy to go get something to clean them up with. Instead, he reaches up to grab Illumi’s cheeks. He squishes them, smiling at Illumi’s mushy face, his big eyes making it even cuter. Leorio pulls the other’s face closer, and begins licking his own cum off of him, lips somewhat pursuing at the foul taste. He turns Illumi’s face this way and that, the other barely even blinking at his actions. When he’s done he places a small peck to Illumi’s nose before letting go of his cheeks. His lover takes this as his cue to lay down beside him.

He rests his head in the crook of Illumi’s neck, eyes fluttering tiredly. He gets comfortable about to doze off when he remembers...

_ “Cum for me, Daddy.” _

Leorio shoots up with a flushed face looking down disapprovingly at Illumi. “What the hell was that?!”

Illumi’s tongue flicks out.

“That! The whole…,” he struggles to say the word, a lump forming in his throat. “ _ Daddy  _ thing!” he manages to say, totally not squealing.

“Hisoka informed me that calling someone Daddy would make them much more aroused and pleased.”

He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course it was Hisoka. Who else could so easily corrupt poor Illumi’s mind? He shakes his head before laying back down.

“Remind me to have a  _ talk  _ with him later.”

If Hisoka had such a Daddy kink, then he was going to let him keep it as long as Hisoka was the one calling him Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> After rereading this, I honestly want to do a sequel! That ending sentence was just too much for me! How can I resist?! I'll be thinking about it. If enough people want it though, I'll be happy to put it at the top of my priorities list. Until then, Merry Christmas! 
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
